The Password
by Tidia
Summary: Brotherhood AU. 9 year old Dean and 5 year old Sam are left on their own after John does not return from a hunt. Mac is sent to pick up the boys, but there is a problem.
1. Chapter 1

The Password

"Dean, I'll be back on Sunday night." John said as he put his hunting equipment into a backpack.

Nine-year-old Dean held his father's jacket, readying to send him off, but also inhaling the scent of his father. "Okay, Dad. Be safe."

"I will, Son." John didn't look up. "I'm just helping Bobby." He gestured for Dean to hand him his jacket. "In case of an emergency you call Jim."

"Okay." Dean nodded and flicked his eyes to Sam, who was watching television.

"What is an emergency, Dean?" John needed to make sure his oldest son would not call the Pastor at a moment's notice. As much as he cared about Jim, Mac and Caleb and The Brotherhood, he did not like them involved with the raising of his children. As their father it was his prerogative to do as he saw fit.

"If I'm bleeding or Sam is bleeding-a lot." Dean recited what his father had drilled into him.

"Right." He winked at his son, and ruffled his hair. He went over to Sam and kissed him on the head. "Be good." John left, closing the motel door behind him with a click.

An hour out of Equality, Illinois John met up with Bobby at an all night diner in Joppa. After a cup of hot coffee, and a quiet discussion they decided to leave the Impala at a local motel and take Bobby's truck to the lake.

"Youngins alright?" Bobby asked to break the monotony of the drive. Sam and Dean were the mascots of The Brotherhood, and Bobby enjoyed how the brothers livened up their surroundings.

"Boys will be boys." John stated. He was focused on the map spread out on his lap. He trusted Dean to take care of things.

Bobby snorted, but John didn't catch the reaction. If they were normal boys then they would have their father home with them instead of on a hunt. But that made Bobby feel guilty too.

"Think it's witches?" John interrupted the other hunter's thoughts.

"Bad coven's possible." Singer had done some research on the group causing trouble in the Crab Orchard Lake area. "Hate to rout 'em out-with them being all persecuted."

"Persecuted?" John glanced at his friend in shock, surprised at his use of a three syllable word.

"Those Salem hangings." Bobby gestured with his fingers. "I don't think they're gonna forgive and forget."

"Probably not." John laughed as they continued on to their destination.

A long hike and some reconnaissance, and the hunters believed they were prepared. Bobby didn't know how it happened, but they got the jump on both the hunters. They had been separated, and blindfolded. Singer tried to break through his bindings. He stretched to reach his boot, all to no avail. "What are you going to do? I don't taste good." He knew there were people in the room with him.

There was no reply. He felt something sprinkled on him. "Fairy dust? You got to be kidding me." Bobby growled, and then felt overcome. He fell into unconsciousness.

Bobby awoke; the blindfold was gone as were the bindings. He tried to work up some saliva in his dry mouth. "Fuckin' fairy dust," he mumbled. Singer opened his eyes with a groan. He was in a wood shack. He lifted his head and saw John slumped in the corner. "Winchester," he called out.

There was no reply. Singer rolled over, getting on his hands and knees. He looked down and noticed the markings on his hands. "What the fu--?" He didn't recognize the symbols, but knew it wasn't good. On the other hand, they hadn't been killed or sacrificed.

Bobby crawled over to John, and tried slapping his face for him to wake up. He sat back with his friend and looked around. There was no one there, and it was quiet. He made it to his feet, and with unsteady steps made it to the door. He listened for any sounds, heard none and slowly twisted the knob. It opened. "This just gets better and better."

He peeked out the door. The few shacks were seemingly abandoned. It was still nightfall, the moon was covered by a clouds. There was time to get some distance between the coven and the hunters.

With another groan Bobby lifted his friend into a fireman's carry. "Shit, Winchester, you're heavy." Part of the complaint was that Bobby's body was protesting. He didn't even want to examine what was broken and bruised.

The vehicle was three miles away, after a mile Bobby deposited John to the ground. He tried to wake up the other hunter, but was only able to illicit a moan. "Fine, I'll drag you heavy ass, but don't complain about the ride." Singer built a rough travois and loaded John in.

At the hospital, John was whisked away to a trauma room as Bobby was led into another room to get checked out. The nurses wouldn't let him leave to make a phone call. He waited while they bound his fractured ribs and wrapped his foot. Finally, he was allowed to the waiting area and to the beckoning payphone.

He waited for the operator to connect the collect call. "Jim?" Bobby was relieved when the pastor agreed to the charges.

"Bobby, where are you?" Jim asked. Concern was evident in his voice. "No one has heard from you in a week."

"A week?" Bobby frowned. He never knew Jim as one to exaggerate. "What're you talking about?"

"You have been missing for a week. There are people looking for you." Jim replied very slowly. "Where are you?"

Bobby raked a hand through his hair. He felt like he was in the twilight zone. "At the Massac Memorial Hospital. John's with me."

"John?" Now it was Jim's turn to be confused. "Dear Lord. He's been with you this whole time?"

"Whole time? We're gone for one night!" Singer tried again. They went to the lake, found the coven and then woke up. Twenty-four hours of missing time.

"No, check the date." Jim was adamant.

"Hey," Bobby called out to a passerby, "What's today's date?" He received a brusque answer, and was stunned. He hated fairy dust. "Fuck." He bit out the words into the phone. "You better get down here."

"Bobby, put John on the phone. We need to find Dean and Sam."

"That's the problem." Bobby looked at the clock on the wall. "John went into surgery."

"We'll be right there." Jim replied.

Singer hung up the phone, stuffed his hands in his pocket and took a seat. It was going to be a long night. When this was all over he would find those witches and relive the Witch Trials.

The Guardian having to leave his tower was one thing, but then having Mackland Ames, The Scholar show up made Bobby feel as though he had really screwed up. Ames had taken a flight out of New York, and made it to the hospital just as John was coming out of surgery. Jim drove from nearby Kentucky.

Ames quickly got some answers from the hospital staff. "He's in recovery. There was a ruptured spleen. He still needs to come out of the anesthesia." Mackland gestured for them to follow him. "He already has a room set up. We can wait for him there."

Bobby took the only chair in the room. His ribs protested, and his body wanted to be sleeping, but he needed to see this through and make sure everyone was all right. "Dean hasn't called?" he asked the pacing pastor.

Jim clasped his hands together, looking like he was about to pray. "No, but unfortunately that is the norm. John wants to encourage independence in his children."

Singer loved how Jim worded things; somehow the hunter knew John hadn't worded it that way. "Dean's like what ten years old?"

"Nine," Mackland answered from where he was leaning against the wall.

Bobby shook his head. "Have to take him out for a beer next time I see him to celebrate."

The others did not find his comment humorous.

"We have two children who have been on their own for a week. It cannot happen again." Jim resumed his worried pacing.

Ames remained calm, a clear mind was needed. "John will be here soon and then he will tell us where they are."

"Here's the guest of honor now." Bobby leaned forward as the gurney with John was rolled in.

Mackland made sure they stayed out of the medical staff's way as they set up the devices which would monitor the injured hunter.

"A doctor will come and speak to you in a minute." A nurse added as she left the room.

Jim shut the door behind them.

Mackland went over to the patient, scanning the chart and the equipment. John had dozed off again as they transported him. He laid a hand on the Knight's arm, and said his name. It only elicited a moan. Ames placed a hand on John's chest and gave it a slight rub. This time, John's eyes opened.

"Mac?"

"Yes, John you're in a hospital. You've been hurt." Ames wanted to be quick with his explanation, knowing the injured man would only grasp about a third of what was being said to him. "We need to know where your boys are."

"My boys?" John blinked in confusion.

"Dean and Sam. Where are they?" Mackland repeated clearly and slowly.

John registered it was an important question to answer. "Gold Post Motel in Eldarado."

"Okay, good." The doctor smiled at his friend in reassurance. "You get some rest." The other hunter complied, and closed his eyes.

Booby stood up, using the chair to help him. Jim waved him off, gesturing for Singer to sit down.

"Mackland, can you please go and find those boys?" Murphy asked.

Ames knew it was Murphy as The Guardian giving him an order. "It's about a two hour drive." Mac glanced at his watch. "I'll leave now. If you need me then you can reach me on my cell phone."

At a safe distance away from the hospital he called his son. He had left Caleb a note early in the morning. His son was not an early riser, especially on the weekends. "Caleb, it's Mac."

"Hey, Dad, I found your note-a little cryptic there." Reaves stated. "What's up?"

Mac had not wanted to explain too much to his son until he had all the facts. With John, Caleb's mentor on the road to recovery then all could be revealed. "John was injured, and yes, he's going to be fine. But, the boys have been left on their own for a week so I am going to pick them up and bring them to Jim."

"Well that was a big screw up. And Deuce didn't call anyone?" Reaves didn't give his father a chance to answer the questions. "Why don't I just meet you?"

Caleb sounded like he was already packing up. "Son, stay put. You have school on Monday." Mackland reminded his son. "Why don't you stay with your grandfather until I get home?"

Reaves snorted. "Dad, I think I can stay on my own-in a secured condo complex surrounded by weapons. Hell, John is all about being independent."

Mackland tucked the phone in the crook of his neck as he opened the door to the rental vehicle. "I am not John. Humor me because that wasn't a suggestion." Ames thought of the two Winchester boys and their predicament. "I thought you liked your grandfather, and the fact that he indulges you."

"There is that." Reaves sighed. "I am short on some cash. . ."

Cullen Ames unfortunately spoiled his grandson. Many times Mackland had to speak to his father about limiting his gifts. "Caleb-."

"Fine, fine –I'll have a sleepover at Cullen's."

"Thank you, Son." Ames smiled that his son had actually complied with a request. "I'll check in with you later." Ames shut the phone. He'd have to call his father too and let him know Caleb would be staying with him. He'd also have to give a warning that Caleb was to win no more than one hundred dollars in any card game.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Password 2/3  
By: Tidia  
Disclaimer: Thank you to Ridley for allowing me to play in The Brotherhood. THank you for Kripke for creating SUpernatural  
Comments: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I truly appreciate people taking time out of their day to review. Somehow my comment and disclaimer didnt go through on the last post, this is a fluff piece that came to me because of some things I wanted to string together. My niece's kindergarten class served as inspiration. So onto young Dean and Sam, which I think is my favorite part...

* * *

Part 2

Dean stayed up Sunday night waiting for his father's return. But, Monday morning their alarm clock rang and John was not there. Dean woke Sammy, made them breakfast and packed lunch. They had to go to school, and Dean didn't worry because by the time they got home their father would be back.

Sam waited for Dean to come by his classroom and then they walked home together at the end of the school day.

Dean reviewed the day with his brother. It was important he knew what was going on in Sammy's life. "What did you do in school today, Sammy?"

"We talked about the circus. I got to train a lion." Sam answered as he proudly held the straps of his Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers backpack.

"A lion? And he didn't eat you?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It was pretend, Dean."

"What other animals are at the circus?" Dean asked, knowing the answer would take long and make the walk go by faster.

They raced to the motel parking lot when it came into sight, Dean letting Sam win by a few steps. The office manager through his window waved them over. The jingle of the overhead bell announced their arrival inside. The clerk flicked his eyes away from the television.

"Tell your dad the rent is due."

Dean nodded. Rent was paid the Monday of each week. The older Winchester brother looked around the parking lot, but did not spot the Impala. However, his father may have gone to work when he got home. Dean opened the door, ushered Sam inside, then locked the door again. He looked around the motel room. His dad hadn't been home.

The nine-year-old smiled to cover the growing panic he was feeling. He went to the coffee can kept under the sink, hidden behind some cleaning products. It was emergency money. He took out the cash inside. It totaled to twenty five dollars. Dean went into his room, finding his bag and the little zippered compartment. He had another fifteen dollars himself; won the last time he had played poker with Caleb. "Sam, can you share your sock money?" Sam kept his extra money in a sock.

"What for?" The five year old asked. "Are we going to buy a present?"

"Something more important. I promise I will give it pack." Dean didn't want to give his brother too much information.

Sam ran into the bedroom and brought out his jingling sock, which added another ten dollars. They had enough for this week's rent. Dean ran down to deliver the money, and made sure to get a receipt like he had seen his father do on previous occasions. The boy knew they would have to avoid using the front entrance to the motel until their father returned. He didn't want the office manager to grow suspicious.

Dean ran back to the room, not wanting to risk leaving Sam alone for five minutes even though he left his brother watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. When Dean returned his brother was still watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The older Winchester brother went to the refrigerator. He looked at the food inside, then opened the cabinets. There wasn't a lot, but with no money he could make it work out.

He took down the Kraft Macaroni and Cheese box. There would be enough for two days. By then their father would be home and go grocery shopping. Dean looked at the phone. He had promised not to call Pastor Jim. They weren't bleeding, and therefore there was no emergency. Like Dad would say, he needed to suck it up and make his father proud.

Every day for six days Dean looked at the phone. When he scraped the peanut butter jar to make one last sandwich for Sammy's lunch, he neared the phone, ready to dial Pastor Jim's number. When he added water to the milk so that it would last a few more days, he thought about again. Then he noticed that there were still some eggs, and a can of Spam, so maybe they could last a little longer.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Mackland found the motel easily. He kept reminding himself not to judge John. By luck Mac had been born into a wealthy family, which allowed him to provide the best for his son and be a hunter.

Not wanting to cause trouble, Mackland decided to check the first room on the right with an exit to the parking lot. John was predictable, and ready for a quick get away. He felt the door knob before knocking on the door.

He smiled Dean and Sam were inside. Ames knocked on the door. "Dean? Sam? It's me, Mac."

Ames heard the scurrying behind the door. Then a familiar voice, "Mac?"

"Yes, Dean." He didn't want to worry the boy, but needed for them to let him in so they could leave. "Your Dad had an accident. He's fine, but he wants me to bring you to him."

"Dad's hurt?" Dean was close to the door, the concern making his voice higher.

"He's going to be fine." Mac reiterated again. Ames heard something being pushed against the door. Then saw the peep hole. He backed up a little so Dean could see him clearly.

"What's the password?" The nine-year-old asked.

"Password?" Ames frowned. He didn't know about a password.

"Yeah, Dad says we can't let anyone in unless they give us the password." Dean explained.

"Can you give me a hint?" The doctor had no idea what the password would be, didn't even know where to start.

"I don't think so." Dean replied with a sigh.

Mackland knew John Winchester and his two boys. This could not be that difficult. "Hunting."

"No," Dean replied.

"Ghosts."

"No."

Ames stepped away from the door for some privacy. He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital. The phone was answered by Bobby after two rings. "Can you ask John what the password is?"

"Password? For what?" Singer said gruffly.

Mac was getting tired of having to explain everything. There always seemed to be a middleman involved. "To get his children to open the door."

"That isn't a bad idea."

Ames looked skyward; he had just run out of patience. "Wonderful, you can compliment him after you ask him."

"About that. . ." Bobby cleared his throat.

"Can I speak to John?" Mackland snapped.

"They took him back up to surgery. Found a bleeder."

Ames rubbed his mouth with his hand. "Call me back as soon as he wakes up."

He shut his phone. Jim would have called if he needed Mac's medical opinion. Ames wanted to stay focused on the Winchester boys. He still had another person to try.

"Reaves," Caleb barked into the phone.

Mac frowned. "Actually, Son, it's the Ames residence."

"Yeah, sorry, Dad." Caleb replied as he recognized the voice. "How's John? Because I can still meet you. . ."

Ames shook his head at his son's one track mind-to help the Winchesters. "Caleb, we already had this conversation. I called because I was hoping you knew the password."

"What password?"

At least Mac was feeling less inadequate. It seemed as though no one knew about the password. "For Dean to open the door."

"I don't know, Dad." Caleb gave out a loud exhale. "Try Thundercats or Power Rangers or Inspector Gadget."

Mackland repeated the words, at first quietly, but Dean asked him to speak up. He said it louder, feeling completely embarrassed.

"No."

"Next time I want to pick Power Rangers!" Sam exclaimed.

"Any other ideas?"

"Doesn't John know?"

"He's still out of it from the effects of the anesthesia." Ames lied because the truth would cause his son to hope the next flight to Illinois. "I'll just wait it out." He would call the hospital and check on John, and then try to figure something out. "I expect that you are just leaving to go to your grandfather's?"

"Yeah, I'm outta here."

"Have a good time, Caleb." Mackland ended the conversation.

He quickly called the hospital. He barked at the nurse, bullying her to giving him John's current status in the OR. The doctor was closing and didn't foresee any other problems.

Satisfied, he knocked on the door again. "Well, I'm going to stay out here. If that's okay with you?"

"Okay, sorry, Mac. If it's you that is. If it isn't you then I'm not sorry." Dean replied.

Mackland had to grin. "Right." He took a seat outside the door on the cold concrete floor. "How are you boys?"

There was a pause. "I don't know if we're supposed to talk to you."

Ames placed his hand against the door. He hated hearing the doubt in Dean's voice. "I think it's safe. I mean there is a door between us, and you have a gun?"

"Yes, sir."

Mackland smiled. Dean was incredibly rational for a nine-year-old. "So, I think we can talk."

"I wanna talk!"

He wondered how long it would take before the youngest Winchester would get into the conversation. "Hello, Samuel. How's school."

He heard Sam's voice very clearly. The boy must have placed himself directly near the door and was talking very loudly. "Dean made me the same lunch every day!"

"He did?" Mackland knew the youngest Winchester needed very little prompting. He would be able to find out what had happened over the course of the week.

"Peanut butter and jelly, and a quarter for milk."

"That sounds good." Ames was happy that they had enough food to get them through the week.

"He cut the crusts off. I don't like crusts."

"He's a good big brother." The doctor smiled. Dean Winchester was a very devoted big brother. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Dean let me have the Lucky Charms, but there wasn't enough milk to let them float."

Mackland frowned. Evidently, the boys had limited food reserves. He was thankful they were found before it was too late. Ames hated to think of these children going without food.

"Sammy, why don't you go and watch some TV? We don't know if that is Mac." Dean said, not liking that his brother was revealing too much information.

"Then who is it?" Sam sounded confused.

"Maybe someone pretending to be Mac." Dean explained with the patience of someone much older.

"Why would someone pretend to be Mac?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't know the password."

This was an acceptable answer to the five-year-old. The password was very important to their lives. "I can't talk to you now, because you don't know the password."

"I understand." Mackland sighed. The boys continued to have a conversation about him.

"He sounds like Mac."

"I know." Dean said tiredly.

There had to be another way so these children would open the door. Mackland had already deduced they were low on food. Ames snapped his fingers as he thought of a way to prove himself. "Ask me questions only Mac would know the answer to."

It was Sam, not Dean who asked the first question. He hadn't been banished to the television just yet. "What's 20 plus 35?"

"55," Mac answered, realizing the five-year-old didn't comprehend the idea.

"Is that right?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yes, but I don't think that's what he means." Dean stated. He then asked a more thoughtful question. "What kind of car do you drive?"

"A Land Rover. Your father hates that I drive a foreign car." Ames added, hearing constant digs about his choice in vehicles. Talking about cars was a banned topic among the two men.

Dean went on to the next question. "What kind of car does my dad drive?"

"An Impala." The doctor shook his head at the pride John had for that particular vehicle.

The nine-year-old moved onto more difficult questions. "How old is Caleb?"

"Seventeen going on twenty-five."

"What does he call me?"

"Deuce," Mackland said. There was a strong bond between Dean and Caleb. Caleb was truly devoted to Dean and the Winchester family. When they were together, Mac was always touched by his son's tenderness to the boys.

"I have one-what's your favorite color?" Sam chimed in.

"Red." Ames laughed. It was the color of power and control. It probably said too much about his personality.

"Mine too!" Sam answered with a laugh.

"What do you buy Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Books." Mackland knew John didn't approve, especially when they had to pack a pile of books every time they went somewhere new. He felt he had passed the test. "Boys, I think you know it's me."

There was a whispered conversation between the two boys, which Mac was not privy too.

"I'd like to let you in, but you don't know the password." Dean said, coming to a decision. "Dad won't like it."

Although Mackland did not like to circumvent another parent's orders, he felt this was an exceptional case. "I promise I won't tell your father."

Ames thought he would hear the door click open, but instead Dean asked him a final question.

"If you were me would you let you in?"

And that is when Mackland knew he had to be patient. This wasn't a test he could pass. He had a childhood, growing up oblivious to the things that go bump in the night. These boys had a different experience, and their safety was predominant. Dean wanted to keep Sam safe, and as a child trying to do an adult's job, a password provided security. "No. I wouldn't." Ames rested his head against the door. "It's okay Dean-I can wait."

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

The Password 3/3

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: Ridley created The Brotherhood and Kripke, Supernatural...

Comments: Wow! Thank you for the review. I am truly humbled, and so appreciative. I like working on little ideas and seeing where I can go. I am lucky that Ridley incorporates some of my ideas into The Brotherhood. Thank you again to all the kind readers and here is the ending...with the password.

Part 3

Mackland waited an hour, watching people come and go in the parking lot of the motel. No one came by and questioned his presence. That scared the doctor. No one would protect these boys. They were truly on their own. He didn't leave his post, remaining on the cold concrete floor as his legs got numb. Finally, his cell phone rang.

It was Bobby. "Homer Simpson." Singer snorted.

Mackland rolled his eyes. "These children watch entirely too much television." He commented. "I'll see you soon." Ames closed the phone. "Boys, I have the password-Homer Simpson."

There was a click of the lock being removed and then the door was flung open.

"Hi, Mac!" Sam greeted the hunter. "Is it you?"

"Yes, Samuel." Mackland bent down, and tousled the boy's dark hair.

Dean came forward. The rifle had been placed to the side. "Can we see our Dad?"

"I'll take you to him." Mac placed a hand against Dean's cheek in comfort. "Get some stuff together."

While the boys scrambled to get their stuff together. Mackland looked at their living conditions. He opened the kitchen cabinets and found a box of pasta. The refrigerator was down to condiments. In the trash Mackland saw the empty box of sugary cereal and gallon of milk.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Dean asked, holding his backpack and his brother's bag.

"A few days, I think."

Dean bit his lip. "Rent is due on Monday."

Mackland closed his eyes. A nine-year-old should not have to worry about paying the rent. "I'll take care of it." He ushered the boys out. "Let's get going."

On the way out he stopped at the manager's office, giving the man a hundred dollars to cover two weeks of rent just in case. In the car, the boys sat in the back seat. They stopped at Burger King, going through the drive thru for burgers and fries. He usually didn't approve of fast food, but these children deserved a treat.

A full stomach and a long car ride was all Sam needed to fall asleep. Mackland noticed the older Winchester was still awake, looking out the window at the passing scenery. Ames thought it was a good time to talk to the nine-year-old. "Dean, why didn't you call?"

Dean chewed his bottom lip, contemplating his answer. "I thought I could handle it."

"This was an emergency, Dean. Your father was missing for a week." Mackland did not mean to rebuke the boy. He just didn't think Dean knew about what could have gone terribly wrong had Bobby not contacted Jim.

Dean swallowed. "Yes, Sir." He whispered. "Won't happen again."

Mac felt guilty. Dean usually let his guard down with the doctor. He liked to think of himself as a favorite uncle. But the 'Yes, Sir' was the same reply he gave John. He didn't want to be like John. Mackland believed soldiers were soldiers and children were children. It made him ask the question, which revealed everything. "Dean, how did your father define an emergency?"

The boy paused again before answering. "Someone has to be bleeding," he said in a low voice, which Ames struggled to hear.

Mackland rubbed the back of his neck, instantly regretting the tone he had taken with Dean. He was disgusted with John, the man knew better. The doctor knew John's order was a result of the comments Mackland and Jim had about John's parenting. "I'm sorry I was short with you." Ames stretched his right hand in between the front seat to reach Dean. "I do hope you accept my apology

The nine-year-old placed his small hand in the doctor's and shook it. "Okay, Mac."

Mackland gave Dean's hand a squeeze. He was still a favorite uncle.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John was still groggy from the anesthesia. He had inclined the bed, and listened to the conversation between Bobby and Jim. He was still in disbelief about missing a week of time. Singer had gone on and on about fairy dust.

"The witches?" Winchester interjected with a gravely voice, which prompted the pastor to give him a glass of water with a straw.

"Got away," Bobby replied from the chair he sat in.

"About that." Jim returned the glass to the nightstand near the pitcher of water. "I've been in contact with Esme."

Bobby frowned. When had Jim had the time to make contact with another person? They had both been in the hospital the whole time. Singer knew Mackland's Scholar position was shrouded in mystery, but Bobby was now starting to wonder about The Guardian. "Esme? Esme Sawyer?" He thought he had recognized the name, and a vision of a dark haired beauty came to mind.

"Madrigal. She returned to her maiden name." Jim explained.

Singer raised his brows. He recalled it being mentioned there had been a divorce. "Doesn't want to he connected to that bastard?"

John perked up again, believing the two hunters were talking about him. "Bastard?"

Jim ignored the injured hunter, frowning at Bobby. "They are connected. They have a son together."

"He's still a dick." Bobby snorted, then looked at John to explain his opinion further. "Richard Sawyer. Cheated on her." The single hunters may have been womanizers, but they did respect women, and both shared a dislike for Sawyer.

"Harland," Jim corrected.

"His first name is Richard so to me it's Dick, Dicky or Ritchie." Bobby stated.

John shook his head. He did not like Harland, after the man had sided with Elkins about Caleb. However, there was still a coven out there, and he wanted a little revenge for the inconvenience of losing his spleen. "She can help?"

"She's a witch." Bobby glanced at Jim for confirmation. "Knows her way around a brew, or so I've heard."

Their conversation was interrupted by a dark haired boy running into the room. "Hi Daddy!"

Mac and Dean followed behind.

Dean and Sam got in close to the bed. John touched both of their heads and gave them a wide smile.

"Dad, I'm sorry." The nine-year-old choked out.

John placed a hand against his son's cheek. "Its okay, Kiddo. You did fine." He then tousled Sam's hair. "And I'm going to be as good as new."

The men allowed them some time together, but then Mackland bent down to talk with the brothers. "Boys, there is a soda machine at the end of the hall. Here's a dollar each. Why don't you buy yourself something to drink?"

"Gingerale or Sprite." Jim called after them as they walked hand in hand out of the room. The pastor looked back to the other hunters. "I don't want the children to be wide awake on caffeine."

Ames remained silent until he was sure the boys were out of earshot. "You told your son only to call only if they were bleeding?"

"Johnathan," Jim said in a stern voice.

John squirmed under the direct assault of his peers.

"Do you know when I think of what could have happened? They had no money, none, no food either." Mackland paced back and forth in front of the hospital bed. "Social services could have been called, but on the other hand it seems no one at that place even noticed there were two children who were abandoned. . ."

"They were not abandoned." John ground out his words, then winced in pain. "I didn't expect to be gone for a week. Dean followed orders and did well." He wanted Dean to follow his commands, especially after the shtriga incident.

Ames threw his hands up in frustration.

Jim placed his hands out to calm both of his friends. He tried to broker a peace between the two men, and allay his own concerns. "We know he can follow your orders, John. But that order should have never existed."

John crossed his arms. Then gave a nod. "It won't happen again. I'll talk to Dean."

"Change your order?" Mac wanted to reiterate the initial issue.

"Yes."

Uncomfortable with his anger at John, Ames reached for his friend's chart. "You'll be here for at least three days."

"Bobby will stay with him." Jim commented. "I'll take the boys back with me."

Mac's eyes narrowed. It was unusual for the pastor to retreat back to the farm. There had to be one reason and one reason only. "Did you leave Deacon Benjamin in charge?"

Jim adjusted his collar, and cleared his throat. "Yes, and if I leave him alone too long then he starts talk of a takeover."

Ames smiled, and looked at John in merriment. "I thought painting the altar red was creative."

"Wasn't it something about the sacrificial lamb?" John added with a grin.

"Mackland, Johnathan-." Jim warned.

The doctor rubbed his hands. "You know he wouldn't get so power hungry if you told him you were one of the leaders of a secret organization that fights evil."

They all burst into laughter. When the boys returned they saw the men wiping their eyes, but still guffawing. Dean shrugged his shoulders at his brother, having no idea what happened.

"You know Elkins never thought that was funny." Bobby commented after catching his breath.

John coughed, but still had a grin on his face. He called Dean over. The nine-year-old didn't look at his father, instead he toyed with the green can in his hand. "Hey Ace. New rule." He waited until son looked up at him. "When I don't check in then you need to call Pastor Jim or Mac. Okay?'

Dean grinned and nodded, happy to relinquish some responsibility. "Okay, Dad."

Jim placed Sam on the foot of John's bed, and Dean crawled up next to him. The hunters spoke for awhile longer. Mackland looked at his watch. "I should get back."

John jutted out his chin to Bobby. "Junior's had a lot of time to get into trouble."

"It has been kinda quiet for the last hour. . ." Singer interjected.

"Right. That is exactly what I want to hear." Mac put his hand out to John. "Take care of yourself. We'll see each other soon." He hugged each of the boys.

"Please try not to watch so much television, boys." The doctor gave his half-hearted warning.

Murphy placed an arm around Ames's shoulder. "Mackland, I'll walk you out."

They were in the elevator alone, and Mac decided he needed to talk to the pastor instead of internalizing his thoughts. "I have a question for you. Do I want my son to be the next Knight? John Winchester as his mentor? I love the man. He has zeal, but sometimes…"

Jim rubbed his chin. "You want to hit his head with a two by four and then hit him again. I do think about it too-I am human." The elevator opened to the ground floor, and Murphy gestured that Ames should go out first. "But there are times I want to do the same to you. So, I decided it is because somehow, late in life, I found two brothers-and there is bound to be friction in any family."

Mackland understood what his friend was telling him. They had become a dysfunctional family. "He's the black sheep."

"But still one of the flock," Jim said with a grin.

But Ames was still worried about his own son. More than ever after the last day. When it became apparent the next generation was being prepared, Mackland believed it was a long time off and easy to ignore. But it wasn't. These were decisions being made which would effect the rest of Caleb's life. The decision would have equal ramifications to Dean and Sam. John Winchester and his tactics were right in the middle, and Mackland didn't know if that was good or bad. "You didn't answer my question."

Jim paused. He had planned this course of action, wanting as was the norm, for The Guardian, Scholar and Knight to grow up together. But sometimes he too felt passing on the destiny of the Triad was too much. He prayed he had made the right decision. "John and his sons were meant to come into our lives. Caleb, I believe, was meant to be the next Knight."

"A divine hand?" Ames was equally as thoughtful. He liked to believe it was preordained since it removed the responsibility out of his hands into someone else's.

"Yes." Jim answered, hoping God heard his prayers.

"I don't know if that's enough." It was a hard road he had condemned his son too. He was thankful Jim took much of the responsibility of The Brotherhood, but he didn't know what the future would bring. And that was that. They all had no idea about the future, and things could change. "But, it has to be. Doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Jim nodded, and tried to be positive, but he had a strange feeling there were many challenges ahead for all of them. He stopped at the curb outside the ER entrance, taking in the fresh air. "Safe journey," he wished his friend.

"Good luck with the boys," Mackland said in return.

Ames returned home late Monday morning. A quick shower and he went to the hospital to check with his research staff. When he arrived home later in the afternoon his key to the condo didn't work. Puzzled he knocked on the door because the radio blasting was indicative that Caleb had returned from school.

The music lowered. "What's the password?" Mac heard his son snicker.

Ames rolled his eyes. His son had done something to the door. "Not funny, Caleb."

Caleb started to chuckle. "No, it really is."

Mackland wiped down his mouth, attempting to get angry at his son, but then he started laughing too.

The end


End file.
